planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Sentinels
The Sentinels are a Vanu Sovereignty outfit, and the culmination of an idea seeded during the earliest days of Planetside; that advanced strategy and tactics combined with skill and discipline can overcome any challenge. Many of us have a long history in the original Planetside as members of Warrior Nation(WNx) and were well known on the Markov server. Now we're back in our own outfit as the Sentinels, separate from Warrior Nation but now good allies with them. We're now recruiting for Planetside 2 and helping to beta test it. The Leader of the Sentinels is KiddParK. Origin The Sentinels began as a group of former members of Warrior Nation, which is a multigaming online community. Many of us were the core leaders and members of its Planetside section back in the earliest days of the original Planetside. Formed in 2003 by DickJohnson, KiddParK, and DarWrath, the original Warrior Nation outfit was jointly run until KiddParK assumed command several months after launch. Under KiddParK, and our “Sentinel Primer” which he authored, Warrior Nation established itself as a premier tactics-oriented outfit, culminating in an official nod from Sony Online Entertainment when they published a link to the Sentinel Primer in their April ‘04 newsletter. While in command of Warrior Nation, KiddParK actually created the Sentinels as Warrior Nation's elite infantry division which employed all the advanced tactics and ideas that were described in the Primer. With the announcement and unveiling of Planetside 2, the original team that helped build the Warrior Nation Planetside section and its Primer decided to come together once again. As most had since left the Warrior Nation community, it was decided that a new outfit would be born, one focused singularly on Planetside. When it came time to choose a name for our new outfit, there was only one that came to mind; the name that elevated our status among Planetside outfits. It was on that day that the Sentinels outfit was born. The Primer The original Sentinels Primer was authored in 2003 for use as a general guideline for outfit operations. Over the years, the primer was amended and updated to incorporate all aspects of strategic an d tactical operations of Planetside, from small arms ops, armor, and air...the Sentinels spanned over 50 pages of information and strategy. The final version exists today with the Warrior Nation Planetside Division. With the formation of the Sentinels and the looming prospect of an entirely new game, it was clear that the old primer would need a complete refit. The Sentinels Primer 2.0 , is currently in its infancy, awaiting the Planetside 2 beta. Despite its current lack of completion, it contains a wealth of knowledge related to small arms tactics and communications that could easily apply to a wide variety of situations and games. It takes the ideas that worked in the original primer and simplifies them to distill the basis of strategy into easily-read material. Divisions The Sentinels have six divisions in the outfit. Each division is specialized into excelling at different roles on the battlefield and allows us adapt to the fight in any way that we need. Centurions Our infantry assault division consisting of Heavy and Light Assault classes. They are the ones who wrest control of facilities away from our enemies. Usually deployed from our transport units. Slammers Our Armor division specializing in tank warfare and artillery. Shadows Our covert ops division. When a mission of stealth, sabotage, and reconnaissance is on the table, they will answer the call. Specters Whether a target needs to be bombed, a transport needs an escort, or our troops need an air lift, the Specters will be there to cover all of our aerial needs. Turtles The Engineers of the outfit. They drive our sunderers, fortify our positions, and keep the ammunition coming. They provide and maintain our staging points. Roaches They are the Combat Medics of the Sentinels. They keep us healthy during our assaults and defenses and revive us when we fall. Recruitment The Sentinels are always recruiting like-minded individuals to aid our cause. We generally prefer our members to be 20 years of age or older, but we do make exceptions for people slightly younger on a case by case basis. If you highly value teamwork and organization, feel free to go to our website at http://sents.enjin.com and fill out an application and we will consider you. Vanu Alliance The Sentinels are part of the Vanu Alliance, working with other like-minded outfits to conquer Auraxis through total annihilation of the Terran Republic and New Conglomerate. The Vanu Alliance consists of the following outfits: *Toxin Raiders *Xen of Onslaught *Quantum Dawn *Warrior Nation Category:Outfit Category:Vanu Sovereignty